An Unforgetable Trip
by Da Gal
Summary: Is finally summer vacation and this one is better then ever!Sakura's going to Hong Kong to visit Syaoran.Will Sakura finds new friends?forget her old friends or even discover a new task is waiting for her?Is going to be a great summer won't it?Plz review!
1. The Trip

****

*The Trip*

"Sakura, you're going to Hong Kong tomorrow morning and you haven't pack yet!" said Sakura's dad from downstairs.

"I had been busy saying goodbye to my friends!" cried Sakura from upstairs.

3 years passes after Sakura captured all the Clow Cards and she had became the mistress of the Clow Card. Sakura is going to Hong Kong for summer vacation to visit Li (aka Syaoran.) 

'Oh…. Syaoran, I can finally visit you! I wonder if you had changed…' thought Sakura as she packed her clothes into the suitcase. Then suddenly a small yellow head popped out from behind Sakura's clothes.

"I really wish I could go with you!" said Kero

"Don't worry Kero, I'm going to bring all the Clow Cards with me incase I need help and I'll bring my cell phone so I can call you every day!" smiled Sakura " Kero, I'm really going to miss you!" said Sakura as she give Kero a big hug.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too!" Kero said sadly "And don't forget the most important thing!"

"I know, I know, I'll bring some food from Hong Kong when I get back." 

"Good, you better hurry up and go to bed, cause you're gonna to have a big day tomorrow!" yawned Kero

"Okay, I'll pack tomorrow morning." 

"Early, or you'll miss your plane"

"Good night Kero" said Sakura as she get into bed.

"Night Sakura, sweet dreams" said Kero as he turn off the light.

At Morning…

"Here's your breakfast, Kero." Sakura said as she put a plateful of pancakes in front of Kero.

"Yummy! Pancakes!" said Kero with stars in his eyes. "So are you all packed?" asked Kero with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yep, all packed" said Sakura.

"Squirt, hurry up!" yelled Touya from downstairs.

"Well…I guess I better get going, Tomoyo's going take care of you while I'm gone " Sakura said as she picked up her suitcases.

"Yeah, you take care Sakura" said Kero sadly 

"Bye Kero"

"Bye Sakura"

"Thanks Touya, for driving me to the airport!" smiled Sakura then she got into the car.

"No problem squirt… Dad's waiting us at the airport…you know I'm going to miss teasing you while you're gone." Touya said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Sakura said.

It seems seem so soon to Sakura as they arrived at the airport.

"Hi Sakura!" said Sakura's dad with Tomoyo behind him.

"Hi dad, hi Tomoyo!" smiled Sakura.

"Oh Sakura! I have something for you" said Tomoyo as she handed Sakura a big white bag with blue stars on it.

Sakura opened the bag and there's lots kawaii looking battle costumes and a hand-made Sakura doll inside it.

"Oh my gosh, they're so kawaii! Thanks Tomoyo!"

"I thought maybe you could use them in Hong Kong. And don't worry, I'll take good care of Kero." 

"Great!"

"The plane to Hong Kong had arrived, hurry Sakura!" shouted Sakura's dad.

"Coming, bye Tomoyo, I won't be gone for long, is only for two months." Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"Bye Sakura and don't forget us." 

"I won't, I promise" said Sakura 

Ten minutes later Sakura's sitting on a sit beside the window of the plane. She had gave her dad and Touya a big hug before she get on the plane. She could still see her family and friend waving at her, then she suddenly thought she had forget the Clow Key. But she finds the Clow Key is around her neck safely. Then she notice someone else is coming towards her. Meiling! 

"I try to caught up with you, but with all those people in the way I couldn't, and it doesn't mean I'm slower then you!" Meiling panted as she sit beside Sakura.

"Hi Meiling, I thought you were at Hong Kong." said Sakura 

" I'm here because Syaoran seed me here to take you to the Li family's shrine because he don't want you to get lost. He couldn't come because his got some work to do. And don't even think you can steal my Syaoran even if you're at Hong Kong! Cause I'm keeping a close eye on you! "said Meiling.

"Syaoran's gor to work? On summer vacation?" 

"Uh Huh. And the Li family won't treat you like some speical guest so don't get your hopes up!" 

"I won't" sweat dropped Sakura 

Soon they arrived at Hong Kong airport. 

They get off the plane and sees Wei is waiting for them. 

"Hi Wei, we're here!" smiled Meiling.

"Good, and you must be Sakura Kinomoto that master Syaoran had been talk about all the time. Is a pleasure to meat you"

"Hey! Syaoran doesn't talk about her all the time!"

Sakura giggled.

"Nice to meet you Wei."

"I'll help you to carry the suitcases." Wei said

"Gee, thanks a lot!" smiled Sakura 

They get into a car and Wei loaded Sakura's suitcases at the trunk of the car."

"'Hong Kong's so big!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yep! And wait till you see the Li family shrine! Is huge!" said Meiliing. 

About half an hour later they arrived at the shrine. 'Meiling's right, the shrine is huge! And she's going to finally meet Syaoran's mother. ' Sakura thought.

"SYAORAN!!! I'M HOME!" yelled Meiling.

"Meiling, I think I heard that. I'm going to go deaf if you keep yelling like that." Syaoran said as he walked out the shrine.

"Hi Syaoran! You and Meiling haven't changed a bit." giggled Sakura

"Umm…ahh…h..i …Hi…Sakura." said Syaoran try hard not to blush.

"Is nice to see you again Syaoran." Sakura smiled.

"Syaoran, you're not just going to let our guest the mistress of the Clow Cards to stay outside all day are you?" asked a women behind Syaoran.

"This is my mother. Yelan." Syaoran said.

"Is nice to meet you, Mrs Yelan" Sakura bowed "It is very nice for you to let me stay for the summer holiyday". Sakura notice that Syaoran's mother is very pretty.

"You're right all those time Syaoran, Sakura is a very cute girl." Yelan smiled as Syaoran blushed even more and Sakura could feel she's blushing too. 

"Well, why don't we all go inside and you guys can show Sakura where her room is." Said Yelan

"Okay!" said Meiling and Syaoran at same time.

Sakura went into the shrine, inside the shrine was really nice looking houses. Sakura guessed that's where they live. They went into one of the houses.

"This is my bedroom and that's Syaoran's bedroom." Meiling pointed.

Sakura look around and sees the walls are all nicely decorated with pieces of Chinese writing that seems to be really expensive.

"And that's your bedroom." said Meiling as she open the door. 

"Wow, is so big and nice looking!" said Sakura

"Yep!"

"Wei, why don't you put the suitcases inside Sakura's room." Syaoran said

"Yes, master Syaoran."

"Well, look like we're all set, Sakura you can rest a bit and we can call eat supper later. Make yourself at home "said Yelan

"Thanks, I will." smiled Sakura.

"Get ready fast Sakura, I have so many things to show you!" smiled Meiling as she closed the door.

'This is going to be a great trip!' thought Sakura happily.

********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 is finished! Hope you had enjoy reading it! ^_^ Thanks


	2. The Unexpected

****

*The Unexpected *

On a bright morning Sakura yawned, she get up and opened the window and saw Syaoran sweeping the backyard. Sakura quickly get dress in a light blue sweat shirt with white buttons and a dark blue skirt. She put two red hair clips on her usual hair style. Sakura opened the door and walks towards Syaoran. 

"Morning Syaoran!" waved Sakura as she walked into the backyard.

"Hi" said Syaoran with a broom in his hand.

"You're working this early?"

"Uh huh."

"SSSYAORAN!" yelled Meiling as she runs into the backyard.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Common! That's go!" 

"Where?" asked Sakura

"I'm giving you a tour so you'll know more about Hong Kong!" smiled Meiling

"That sounds great! Are you coming Syaoran?" 

"No thanks, I still have lots work to do."

Just then Yelan appears at the backyard." Why don't you go with Sakura and Meiling, it would be nice to take a break." 

"Well…Okay…" 

Soon they arrived at a mall.

"This is the biggest mall at Hong Kong." Meiling said.

"Wow, this mall sure is lots bigger than the mall at Tomodea!" exclaimed Sakura

An hour later Syaoran's carrying five huge shopping bags. " Uhh, Meiling, do you really need all this?" asked Syaoran.

"Yep!" smiled Meiling.

"We should take a break, don't you think?" asked Sakura

"Good idea." Syaoran said.

"Okay!"

So they stopped at a ice cream store and find a table at a corner.

"What would you like to have?" asked the waitress.

"Umm…I would like to have strawberry ice cream, please!" smiled Sakura

"I'll have chocolate." Syaoran said

"I think I'll have chocolate, strawberry, vanilla sundae with cream and cherry on top and…" 

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Master Syaoran, would you like to put all those bags in the car?" asked Wei.

"Oh yes, that's great." Syaoran sounds relieved.

"Where should we go now?" asked Sakura

"Let's go to the beach!" suggest Syaoran.

"Okay!" Sakura and Meiling agreed.

They walked down a small hill with lots trees on it and arrived at a beautiful beach with sunset shining on it which makes the beach more beautiful.

"Ohh! This place is so beautiful!"

"Yep! Syaoran and I always came here," said Meiling proudly.

"That's because you dragged me here." mumbled Syaoran.

Sakura giggled, then she saw another girl at the beach. "Who is she?" asked Sakura as she looked at the girl with pale skin and dark black hair.

"Oh. That's Mai Chan, she's from my school" answered Syaoran.

"I heard she's really quiet… let's go say hi to her!" said Meiling

So they walked over to Mai.

"Hello! I'm Sakura" 

The girl looked at Sakura with pale light brown eyes "I'm Mai"

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled

Then suddenly Sakura sense strange energy, it had been familiar to her, it takes a moment for Sakura to realized what is it. A Clow Card!

Sakura and Syaoran looks up at same moment.

"I think I'll better be going now." Mai said as she walked up the hill.

"What's wrong?" asked Meiling as she looked at Syaoran and Sakura both with a series expression on there face. "Uh oh, I think I know what that means" 

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Syaoran as he runs toward Meiling.

Just then Sakura looked up in time and saw a figure that looks like the watery card raises from the beach.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

" Key that hides the force of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" Sakura held out her hand and the Clow key turn into the sealing wand.

"Windy! Release dispel!" shouted Sakura 

"Source of light with ancient spin send forth the magic power within force, know my plight, Element Lighten!" yelled Syaoran.

The watery figure didn't seem to get hurt, instead it went straight to Meiling and formed into a tornado shape that sucks Meiling in!

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!" cried Meiling in a muffle voice. 

"Oh no! What shall we do? The watery figure is too fast !" yelled Sakura

"Do you still remember how you caught the watery card?" asked Syaoran

"Yeah, I let the watery card into a freezer and it freezes!" said Sakura "Oh! I have the freeze card! I can freeze the watery figure."

"Not yet! Meiling is still inside it."

"Fly card!" shouted Sakura as two big wings appeared on her sealing wand.

Sakura hopped on and fly towards the watery figure.

"Come and get me!" said Sakura as the watery figure dropped Meiling and fly towards Sakura.

Meiling hit the ground with a thud. Syaoran hurried over to Meiling. 

"Are you okay?" asked Syaoran

"Yeah, but I think I broke my back." moaned Meiling

Syaoran looked up and yelled "Now Sakura!" 

Sakura landed on the shore and hold her wand in front of her and shouted "Freeze card, release and dispel!"

The freeze card surrounded the watery figure and the watery freeze imminently.

"return to your power comfined!" 

The watery figure turn into a card but instead flying into Sakura's hand it flied to the hill.

Sakura try to catch it but the card flied behind one of the trees and by the time Sakura got to the tree, the card had disappeared.

"That's strange." mumbled Sakura as she turn around and walked back at the beach.

"I'm really glad you're alright Meiling." smiled Sakura as she help Meiling up.

"You know Sakura, I don't really need your help, is just that thing is too fast and I'm not ready yet." Meiling said.

"I'm sure you don't need my help" smiled Sakura.

"What was that anyways?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm not sure, the watery figure turn into a card and disappeared behind the trees" 

"That's strange." Syaoran frowned.

"Uh huh. I'll phone Kero tonight and see if he knows anything about the mystery card."

"Good idea."

"That's go home now, my back is killing me." Meiling said.

"Okay."

Sakura walks up the hill and heard a branch cracking. She turn around just in time to see Mai hurried off the other direction.

'What's Mai doing here?' thought Sakura...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At night Sakura phoned Kero through her pink cell phone.

"Hello Kero! Is Sakura"

"How's everything?"

"Great!"

"That Syaoran kid is not giving you any trouble isn't he?"

"No, but we saw a Clow Card today, I had almost caught it. Its kind of different from the kind I have though"

"Uhh… that's weird."

"It sure is." 

********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 is finished! To find out what happened, keep reading. Hope you enjoy reading it! ^_^


	3. A Spark In The Dark

****

*A Spark In The Dark*

Sakura walks in the dark forest, there's no stars, moon or any other light 'Where are my?' wondered Sakura. 'Is this a dream?' Then suddenly she saw a bright yellow light. And then Sakura saw a figure standing in a clearing, she walks towards it. Sakura couldn't make out whom the person is cause the lights too bright.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

The figure didn't reply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura again.

Then a flash of lighten hit the ground, suddenly the forest was on fire.

Sakura could felt fire burning around her, "What's happening? Help…Help..!" Soon she couldn't speak anymore, the smoke had surround her. Then everything turn black…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura waked up on her bed. "Is only a dream.." she muttered.

She looked out the window and saw the sun's shining on the trees and birds are singing. The sky is blue with puffy white clouds. ' Is Morning 'thought Sakura as she get out of her bed. She took out a white dress with a blue star pattern and get dressed.

Sakura walked out the door expecting Syaoran sweeping the back yard but he's not here. Sakura guessed that she had waked up too early. With nothing to do Sakura decided to take a morning walk to the forest. 

The Morning's quite, the birds singing are the only sound. Sakura walked towards the forest that Syaoran, Meiling and herself had passed earlier .Ten minutes later Sakura arrived at the forest, then she thought she had been to the forest. 'Is probably because she had seen the forest earlier.

Sakura entered the forest, she walked deeper and deeper into the forest until is too dark to see. For a moment Sakura thought she better be heading back then she saw a person's watching her from behind a tree. Mai, Mai had been watching her. Sakura waved but Mai disappeared to the other direction. ' Umm…that's weird.' Sakura thought. She followed the direction Mai had disappeared, but Mai's too fast. Sakura just about to head back when she saw a clearing, she had saw it somewhere, but where? Sakura wondered. 

When Sakura arrived at the Li family shrine the breakfast had started.

"Where had you been Kinomoto? Aunt Yelan made us wait just because you weren't here and I'm starving!" grumbled Meiling.

"Is okay, don't blame Sakura" said Yelan

"I went for a morning walk." Sakura explained. She didn't tell the part when Mai watching her from behind a tree and then she disappeared.

Sakura notice Syaoran had been awfully quite during the breakfast So when she had finish helping Wei to wash the dishes Sakura hurried to Syaoran.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura

"Oh…is nothing, is just that I had a strange dream…"

Then Meiling comes running up to them and said angrily" Why are you talking to Sakura, especially alone!"

"Oh is nothing."

"Where should we go today?" asked Sakura as she changed the subject.

"Umm…I know! We could go for a picnic in the park!"

"Great idea!" smiled Sakura.

So they packed a big basket of food for the picnic. ' I'm sure Kero would like to come along.' Sakura thought happily.

Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling walked to the park, but just when then arrived at the park, they heard a scream.

"What happened?" asked Meiling

"Let's go and found out." Syaroan said.

Then they saw a lady running around screaming. As they get closer they saw smokes on the lady's expensive looking dress. The lady's dress is on fire!

"Watery, release and dispel!" whispered Sakura under her breath.

A stick of water appeared from the fountain and splashed on the lady's dress.

"Oh! My dress is ruined!" cried the lady with water dripping from her dress. She runs out the park complaining about her dress. 

"Wow! That was a close one." Meiling said.

"Uh huh, but how did the dress got on fire?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…Let's go and ask someone." Syoaran suggested.

They walked over to a man beside the fountain.

"Uh, excuse me sir? Did you happened to see how the lady's dress caught on fire?" asked Sakura politely.

"Well, I was reading and then I heard the scream, it seems the fire appeared from no where." the man said.

"Thanks" 

"Sakura did you sense it?" asked Syaoran.

A familiar aura hit Sakura.

"A Clow Card!"

Syaoran nodded. " Is coming from the forest!" 

They arrived at the forest.

"Is so dark!" shivered Sakura as they entered the forest. Is the second time Sakura went in the forest and Syaoran and Meiling are with her but she's still afraid, not the dark, but something else… 

Suddenly Sakura saw a spark. 

"What's that?" asked Sakura. She walks towards it, the spark grow into a small fire ball and it suddenly surrounded her. Once again she saw the burning flames and smelled the smoke. Just like… In her dream! She had sees the forest in the dream and the flames and smoke. 

"HELP" Sakura shouted though the burning flames.

"We have to find some water!" yelled Meiling.

"The fountain is too far away and there's no lake or beach near. By the time you get help the whole forest would be gone." Syaoran said " Sakura! Use the watery card!" He shouted.

"I …can't…" coughed Sakura. " I can't…even see!"

"You have to Sakura or the whole forest would be burning down" yelled Syoaran as he watched the fast spreading fire. 

"Key… that hides the force of darkness, show… your true form before me, I,… Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" said Sakura in the burning flames and smokes. The Clow key turns to the sealing wand. " Watery card, release and dispel!"

The watery surrounded the fire, and in a blink of an eye the flames turn to a small spark.

"Now Sakura!"

"Return to your power comfined!" said Sakura as she hold the sealing wand in her hand.

The small spark turns to a card and once again it flied away behind the dark shape of trees.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Syaoran and Meiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura muttered, she looked at a blurred figure behind the dark shadow of the trees.' Who's that?' she wondered. Then everything turns darker and darker.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sakura wakes up she find herself in the her bed. Syaoran, Meilng, Yelan and Wei are all looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" asked Sakura weakly.

"You fainted, probably because all that smokes." Yelan explained. "Common, we better let Sakura get some rest." She said as the everyone went out the door. 

"Sakura, Hmm… did you had a strange dream?" Syaoran asked just before he close the door.

"Yeah, Did you?"

"Uh huh, and its exactly what happened in the forest."

"Did you see anyone in the forest?" asked Sakura

"Nope and the Clow Card disappeared again." Syaoran said with a frown. "I better go now, you'll need some rest." 

"Okay, Good night Syaoran."

"Night Sakura" said Syaoran as he closed the door.

********************************************************************************************************

Hope you like this chapter! Please write review! 


	4. The Festival

****

*The Festival*

"Hurry up Sakura!" shouted Meiling through the crowd of people.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted back.

The Li family, Meiling and Sakura had all went to a festival that held at the park. Lights where everywhere and so are people. Different activities are crowded with people. Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran had to wait for a long time in line to go on the roller coaster.

"Finally! We can go on the ride." Syaoran said.

"Yep! I can't believe there're so many people here." Sakura said.

"Sorry, there's only two people per sit." The ticket boy said as they handed him the ticket.

"WHAT! Oh while, Syaoran and I are going to sit together right?" asked Meiling.

"Well…actually I…" Syaoran still haven't his sentence yet when Meiling grab him and pulled him onto the sit of the roller coaster.

"Hmm…Excuse me miss?" said a woman to Meiling, "You seemed had left your purse at the activity stand over there." She pointed to a little stand at the far corner of the park. 

"Oh great, Syaoran, wait for me okay?" said Meiing as she ran to get her purse.

"Sire, please hurry, other people are still waiting." The ticket boy said.

"Okay, Umm…Sakura…would you like to site with me?" asked Syaoran blushing a little.

"Oh sure! Of course." smiled Sakura as she hopped on the sit.

By the time Meiling get back the roller coaster's almost full. Meiling hand the ticket to the boy and hurried to the sit where Syaoran and Sakura are sitting but the ticket boy stopped her and she had to site at the far end of the roller coaster.

"Oh that Sakura…!" grumbled Meiling

The roller coaster had finally started.

"Isn't the view great up here?" asked Sakura with wind brushing against her hair.

"Yeah." Syaoran said ' Sakura looks so beautiful in the night with wind against her hair…' Syaoran thought and with that thought he blushed again.

"AHH!!!" everyone screamed, the roller coaster had just came down a big hill.

"Wow! I'm a little dizzy right now." Sakura said as the roller coaster went down another hill. Sakura held Syaoran tightly on the arm and the wind is brushing Sakura's hair against Syaoran's face.

The coaster went down an even bigger hill and when the roller coaster finally slowed down Sakura finds herself hugging Syaoran tightly. Sakura looked Syaoran and looked back, then they blushed at seem time.

"I'm…sorry." said Sakura blushing.

"Is…okay." Syaoran said blushing back.

Then suddenly the roller coaster stopped. People begun to ask what's happening.

"We're really sorry, the roller coaster ride should be fixed as soon as possible. Please be patient and …" the speaker said.

"Oh well, we can wait right?" asked Sakura

"Yeah." Syaoran said thought that good thing he's not sitting with Meiling.

The sky begun to turn dark and a strike of lighten hit the edge of the roller coaster. Everyone screamed.

"Oh no! It's a thunder storm." Sakura said

"That's strange, it didn't rain…" said Syaoran

"A Clow Card!" Sakura said suddenly" I sense a Clow Card!"

"How are we going to captor the Clow Card up so high and with all the other people watching us?"

"I know! Key that hides the force of darkness, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" said Sakura with the sealing wand in her hand. " Sleep release dispel!" 

A fairy like creature flied high into the sky and spread some sparkling sand onto the people that's at the festival. The people immediately fell asleep.

Just then another lighten hit the roller coaster. The roller coaster shakes wildly with sleeping people on it. 

"Sakura! If another lighten hit the roller coaster its going to fell down and all the people are going to get hurt. Quick! Use the shield card!"

"Hai! Shield, release and dispel!" Sakura yelled.

A big bubble formed around the already badly damaged roller coaster. Then a strike of lighten hit the roller coaster again but instead of hitting the roller coaster it hit the big bubble which the lighten reflect on the spot where the lighten had came from A huge beast came out the dark clouds and roared loudly. 

"Now Sakura!" shouted Syaoran.

"Return to your power confined!" said Sakura raising her sealing wand. 

A bright light surrounded the beast and it turns into a Clow Card. This time Sakura had seen the Clow Card clearly. The card is slightly different then the Clow Card Sakura had, instead on the back of the card is a sun and moon, this card had a moon and a star. 

'How strange' Sakura thought

Once again the card disappeared into the night sky. The moon and stars came out through the dark clouds shined on the roller coaster. 

The people begun to wake up. Soon the workers fixed the roller coaster and everybody landed safely on the ground. 

"SYAORAN!" shouted Meiling as she runs to Syaoran and hugged him tightly.

"Meiling, I can't breath!" said Syaoran.

Sakura giggled.

"Oh and Kinomoto, don't you ever try to get close to MY Syaoran cause he's definitely likes me better!"

Once the activity and rides (except for the roller coaster) begun again a strange fog start to surrounded the people.

"What happening?"

"I can't see!"

Shouted the people. The fog had been so thick that nobody can see.

"Uh oh, don't tell me is another Clow Card!" said Sakura

"Yep, I can sense it!" said Syaoran's voice.

"HELP! SYAORAN! WHERE"RE YOU? AND KINOMOTO DON'T STAY CLOSE TO SYAORAN JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Meiling trough the fog.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Sakura, can you sense where the fog is coming from?" asked Syaoran's voice.

Sakura closed her eyes and held her sealing wand tightly. 

"Is coming from…There!" she pointed to the fog." But I can't see where is coming from."

"Follow the directions where you think the fog came from." The voice of Syaoran said.

Sakura walked slowly through the thick fog until she bumped into something. She touch the thing that she bumped into and to her surprise is a tree. 

"The tree is where the fog had came!" said Sakura.

"Then seal it!" shouted Syaoran's voice.

"But which card it will be?" asked Sakura

"Umm…fog…fog…MIST! Is the mist card!" said Syaoran's voice just behind Sakura.

"Thanks. Mist card, return your power comfined!" yelled Sakura

The white mist slowly cleared off and the mist card flied in front of Sakura's face. Sakura reaches her hand to grab it but is flied into the branches of the tree.

"You did it Sakura!" said Syaoran.

"Is all thanks to you." Sakura smiled.

"Hmm…This is for you!" Syaoran handed a stuffed teddy bear in front of Sakura.

"Oh is so kawaii! Where did you get it from?" asked Sakura

"Oh, just some games I won at the festival." Syaoran answered 

"Why didn't you get me one Syaoran?" said Meiling angrily.

"Okay, Okay, I'll get you some too." Syaraon said.

"Then hurry!" Meiling said as she drag Syaoran to one of the activity.

Sakura just about to go with Syaoran and Meiling when she felt a movement behind her. She turns around and saw Mai jumped off one of the trees branch. 'Finally! I can talk with Mai face to face, she'll have to ask why had been Mai watching her in the forest.' Sakura thought

"Hello Mai!" Sakura smiled remembering that the Clow Card had disappeared into the tree. "What are you doing in the tree?" 

"Oh I like climbing trees. Is just a hobby." said Mai casually " I got to go, bye" 

"Bye!" said waved and when she blinked Mai was gone.

Sakura went over to the game stand that Syaoran and Meiling are in and joined them. 

"Syaoran, thanks for the teddy bear." Sakura smiled.

"You're welcome. I still have the teddy bear you gave to me when I went back to Hong Kong." 

"I'll take good care of the teddy bear." Sakura promised.

********************************************************************************************************

Enjoy reading my fanfic? I hope so. Please R+R! J 


End file.
